Secrets
by spookisapuppy
Summary: Secrets/thoughts/stuff you didn't know about each of the Ranger's characters. It's kinda random, just read it and you'll understand. :P
1. Halt

So, this is kind of a series of oneshots, it's secrets/thoughts of all the Ranger's characters. I got the idea from another fan fic (if you like Psych I would suggest reading it, it's called Nobody Needs to Know). Each chapter is a different character. These are just the ones I could think of off the top of my head. I just did lists of ten for each of them. I might add more later, idk. If you have an idea for one, feel free to tell me and I'll put it up (and give you credit for it). Anway, these are all kind of random, some are more funny and some are kind of serious, like I said it was off the top of my head. So hope you enjoy. :P

* * *

Halt

1. Sometimes he wishes he was taller.

2. He waited so long to propose to Pauline because he was afraid. His parents had never been happy together and he didn't want that to happen to Pauline and himself.

3. He'll never admit it, but he thinks Will is a pretty good musician.

4. He knows that Will plays a mandola, not a lute, and he always has.

5. He steals cakes from the castle kitchens.

6. He still feels guilty that Will's father died trying to save him.

7. He's getting pretty impatient for Will to propose to Alyss. Not that he would ever tell him that.

8. He really does believe that Crowley is a genius. An egotistical genius, but a genius none the less.

9. Sometimes he wishes he was Will's real father.

10. He knows he's getting too old to be a Ranger anymore, but he can't bear the thought of retiring.


	2. Pauline

This chapter is about Pauline. Feel free to review. :P

* * *

Pauline

1. She likes that Halt cuts his own hair.

2. Her father is the one who encouraged her to become a diplomat.

3. She's pretty sure that, if she asked him to, Halt would retire from the Ranger Corps. But she would never do that.

4. She's a sucker for romance.

5. She wonders sometimes if she and Alyss are related because they look so much alike.

6. Sometimes she wishes Halt was taller.

7. She's getting pretty impatient for Will to propose to Alyss. Not that she would ever tell him that.

8. Halt is the only person she's ever cried in front of.

9. She loves wearing dresses, and when she's alone she likes to twirl in them.

10. She doesn't like coffee, but she could never admit that to Halt, Will, and Gilan.


	3. Gilan

Review! :P

* * *

Gilan

1. He's just the tiniest bit jealous of Halt and Will's relationship.

2. He thinks he might be in love with Jenny.

3. He likes to draw, and he's actually a pretty good artist.

4. He still blames himself for Will and Evanlyn getting kidnapped.

5. He's pretty sure that he's a better cook than Will or Halt.

6. He really did punch a flute player in the mouth.

7. He knows he's the reason for at least half the gray hairs on Halt's head.

8. He'd like to have kids someday.

9. When he was an apprentice he would give apples to Abelard when Halt wasn't looking.

10. He's the reason Halt keeps flowers in his cabin.


	4. Will

So this one was REALLY HARD! the other ones took me like two minutes to think up. I actually had to think about this one. Any suggestions would be appreciated. :P

* * *

Will

1. He knows that Halt knows that he plays a mandola, not a lute.

2. He still has nightmares about Skandia.

3. Sometimes he wishes Halt was his real father.

4. As much as he makes fun of Halt for cutting his hair with his saxe knife, he does the same thing occasionally.

5. There are times when he doesn't like being a Ranger.

6. He thinks he might propose to Alyss.

7. He thinks of Horace more as a brother than a friend.

8. He's almost glad he was an orphan. Otherwise, he might never have met Halt, Horace, and Alyss.

9. He's afraid of snakes.

10. Sometimes he thinks that Horace isn't half as innocent as he seems to be.


	5. Crowley

This one is even more random than the other ones. And I don't know why I chose purple. I just did. :P

* * *

Crowley

1. Officially, he doesn't approve of forging documents, but he's the one that taught Halt how to do it.

2. If he hadn't become a Ranger he thinks he would have been an actor.

3. When he first met Pauline he thought about dating her, but when he saw the way Halt looked at her he knew it wasn't going to happen.

4. He can juggle.

5. He's the one that got Halt and the rest of the Rangers hooked on coffee.

6. He likes to fish, but he doesn't get to do it very often.

7. He has a sneaking suspicion that Halt is smarter than he is.

8. If you ask him what his favorite color is he'll say green, but it's really purple.

9. He really enjoys sneaking up on people and scaring them.

10. He's afraid of heights.

* * *

Hey look! You read all the way to the end! You know what you should do now? REVIEW!!! :P


	6. Tug

So as you can see, I added in Tug and Abelard. I'm still working on Horace and Alyss, who have turned out to be unusually difficult. I'm also in the process of finishing one for Kicker. Hope you enjoy. Oooh! And Review!!! :P

* * *

Tug

1. He thinks he's smarter than Abelard and Kicker (and sometimes Will).

2. He felt very guilty for losing Will in Arrida. Who knows what kind of trouble that boy got into with out him?

3. He likes that he's small. Then people don't expect him to be so fast.

4. He might act like they annoy him, but he really likes Ebony and Shadow.

5. He has a running count of the number of times he's saved Will's life. He's up to about 327.

6. He can count.

7. He thinks he could beat Kicker in a fight.

8. He likes snow. Sometimes he tries to catch the flakes on his tongue.

9. Sometimes he misses Old Bob.

10. He really wishes he could talk. Then he could tell Halt that apples WILL NOT make a pony fat.


	7. Abelard

So here's Abelard. They never really say much about his personality in the books, so I completely made these up, and I made him somewhat similar to Halt. Hope you enjoy, and review. :P

* * *

Abelard

1. He thinks Tug and Kicker can get pretty annoying sometimes. You know how young people are...

2. He's been to more countries than Crowley, Horace, and Will combined.

3. He thinks Halt puts himself into far too many dangerous situations.

4. He likes it when people speak to him in Galic. Except for Will. He's not very good at it.

5. Half the time, he thinks that he has better judgement than Halt and Will.

6. He likes Kicker and all, but he'll never make a Ranger horse.

7. He's pretty sure that Halt would kill anyone that ever tried to hurt him. He'd do the same for Halt.

8. He thinks Will gives Tug far too many apples. He's going to get fat, eating that way.

9. He likes it when Will plays his mandola. Although Halt doesn't seem to...

10. He thinks Halt is too grim. He really needs to smile more.


	8. Horace

So here's Horace. This one was really hard for me. I don't know why; there's so much of Horace in the books that you'd think he'd be easy. Also, for anyone who has been reading my other story, Innocent, I actually have the beginning of the chapter after the next chapter written (I hope that made sense). I'm waiting for some inspiration to hit for the chapter I'm putting up next, so try and be patient. Anyway, here's Horace, hope you enjoy. And review. :P

* * *

Horace

1. He's kind of impressed by Halt's skill as a forger. He doesn't think it's right, just that Halt's good at it.

2. He likes Cassandra. _Like_ likes her.

3. There are occasions when he feels that Halt is the most annoying person he's ever met.

4. He still feels guilty about having bullied Will.

5. Slowly but surely, he's getting back at the Rangers for every joke they've ever pulled on him.

6. He's slightly disturbed by his new found sense of revenge. He thinks he got it from Will and Halt.

7. He still gets embarrassed when people compliment him on his swordsmanship.

8. He really enjoys it when people feel the need to feed him. Especially since it seems to annoy Halt.

9. He's gotten to know Crowley rather well since he's been living at Castle Araluen.

10. He is one of the only non-Rangers in the kingdom that knows where the gathering grounds are.


	9. Alyss

Here's Alyss, and once again, I struggled with this one. She just seems really off somehow. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Anyway, hope you enjoy and review. Or review and then enjoy, but that would be slightly more difficult. :P

* * *

Alyss

1. She doesn't really hate Cassandra, just the fact that Will likes her.

2. She's just a little bit worried about what all that coffee is going to do to Will. That stuff's got to have side effects...

3. She's got a wonderful singing voice.

4. She was probably the first person in the kingdom to find out that Halt and Pauline were engaged.

5. She doesn't like cats.

6. She likes Halt, but come on, talk about an intimidating (hopefully) future father-in-law.

7. There are times when she thinks that Will is pretty clueless.

8. She has a weakness for chocolate.

9. She thinks Jenny and Gilan would make an adorable couple.

10. She can not stand wearing makeup. She just doesn't understand why some girls put all of that crap on their face.

* * *

Hey, all you lurkers out there, you know what you should do? Review, that's what! Come on, you know you want to. :P


	10. Kicker

Oh, wow it's been such a long time since I've updated this. But what can I say? A plot bunny platoon launched a sneak attack on my brain. And this was the result. Luckily, there were no casualties.

* * *

Kicker

1. He likes Tug, but he thinks he's just a little bit full of himself.

2. For a wonderfully bred and handsome battlehorse, he's quite humble. At least, he thinks so.

3. He was named "Kicker" for a reason. An unfortunate groom found that out the hard way.

4. He likes Abelard, but he thinks the pony is just a bit too serious about things. He should lighten up.

5. He likes to swim.

6. Tug may _think_ he's faster than Kicker, but he could beat that little horse in a heartbeat. That's what he'd like to think anyway.

7. He does not, repeat, does not, like being lifted into the air. Horses were meant to keep their feet on the ground. If he was meant to fly, he would have been born with wings.

8. He's seen the way that Halt and Will never tie up their horses. He wonders about it sometimes. Aren't they worried that Tug and Abelard will run away?

9. He's heard people describe him as "highstrung". He would prefer to use words like "energetic" or "eager". Perhaps even "lively" or "dynamic".

10. He loves Horace the best of anyone he's ever met.

* * *

Also, please note that there are two other new chapters. So I think you should read all of them. But maybe that's just my opinion. Enjoy. :P


	11. Blaze

Blaze

1. She is the only female Ranger horse that she has ever met. But there must be more, right? Or else where would Ranger horses come from?

2. Every once in a while she misses Abelard. He's such a nice horse.

3. Kicker and Tug can really get on her nerves. But, that might just be one of the hazards of hanging around with young men.

4. She can't remember how many times Gilan has accidentaly fallen asleep while riding her. She can't blame him, sometimes they're on really long trips, in a really big hurry, and they just can't stop to rest.

5. Every once in while, when boredom sets in, she tricks people. When Gilan leaves her to go into a shop she likes to idle over towards people until someone grabs her bridle. Then she stands quite patiently, and, if she's lucky, someone will try to ride her. The ensuing spectacle of an angry and injured man is quite entertaining.

6. She's glad that she got Gilan as her Ranger. He's quite cheerful, and fun to be around. And he's well trained too.

7. She really adores apples. A feeling that Tug seems to share.

8. She's always thought that Halt could stand to smile a bit more. She hopes he'll be more cheerful now that he's married.

9. She really wants to ask Gilan why he's the only Ranger that carries a sword. But she's a horse. So she can't.

10. She thinks that she is (with the possible exception of Abelard) the smartest Ranger horse she's ever met. That may be because she's the only female Ranger horse she's ever met.

* * *

So, has anyone else ever noticed that Blaze suddenly becomes a guy horse in the books? In the first book she's a mare. But then, about halfway through the second book, she become a he. Just an odd little thing I've noticed. Now read the next one! :P


	12. Evanlyn or Cassandra

Evanlyn/Cassandra

1. She thinks she could be good friends with Alyss, if only Will didn't like her so much.

2. Her mother died in childbirth, and she kind of blames herself for it.

3. There have been several occasions in her life, especially in these past few years, when she wishes she had been a boy.

4. But for all of those wishes, there are times when she is equally grateful that she was born a girl.

5. She likes Will. _Like_ likes him.

6. In the past few years she's begun to think that she might like Horace more than Will. Because, with the Ranger, it seems that all she will ever be is his friend.

7. She does not like the fact that she has such a jealous streak.

8. She knows that her father shows a lot of leniency toward her weapons training, and she is grateful for the fact.

9. Sometimes she regrets using the name Evanlyn because it reminds her of the loyal maid who died in her place.

10. Every so often she slips out of the castle unnoticed to go tromp through the woods. It may be unroyal behavior, but the smell of the trees and the feeling of freedom are just something that she can't give up.

* * *

And that's the last one for today. So, have any of you guys seen the Book 10 cover yet? It's the Australian version, but there's a picture of it on the Ranger's Apprentice Official Australian Page on Facebook. Just thought I'd mention it. And so now is the time that you review. Or go look at the cover and then review. Either one. :P


	13. Jenny

Jenny

1. She absolutely loves it when Will and Halt leave on a mission because that means that Gilan will spend a few months in Redmont, and she can think up a million and one reasons why a chef needs to visit a Ranger.

2. Sometimes she feels guilty that she looks forward to the times when Will and Halt have to go put themselves in danger.

3. Her father died fighting in the Battle of Hackham Heath.

The only thing she knows about him is that he was the one who wanted to name her Jennifer.

4. Before she came to the ward she never wanted to be a chef. But her mother had been the one who taught her how to cook, and after she died it felt like a way to be closer to her.

5. She really likes Crowley. She's met him a grand total of three times, but she likes the way he always bows and kisses her hand. She knows it's in jest, but it makes her feel just a little bit like a princess.

6. Once, just once, she wondered if Master Chubb's name was made up. After all, he was a bit... chubby.

7. She can't wait for Will and Alyss to get married. If that boy would just _propose_ already...

8. She has always liked Horace. It made her so happy when she found out he'd been knighted. But she was also sad, because then he moved to Castle Araluen.

9. Alone among her former ward mates, she still goes to visit George on occasion. He's really not a bad guy, just a little long-winded.

10. She thinks that Rafe will make a good waiter one day. But until then, she thinks that his hard head may have actually cracked her wooden spoon.

* * *

_So, I never actually thought that I would ever update this ever again, but then inspiration hit. Oh, and Rafe (don't know if I'm spelling it right, too lazy to look it up) is the waiter in training in the eighth book or so at Jenny's restaurant. Also, I still fully intend to get up another chapter of Kings, I just need to get back in the swing of it. Thanks for reading! :P_


End file.
